This section endeavors to supply a context or background for the various exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention as recited in the claims. The content herein may comprise subject matter that could be utilized, but not necessarily matter that has been previously utilized, described or considered. Unless indicated otherwise, the content described herein is not considered prior art, and should not be considered as admitted prior art by inclusion in this section.
Alternative methods of producing energy are continually being sought. One such method is solar or photovoltaic technology, which converts sunlight into electrical energy.
A photovoltaic device is a device that converts the energy of incident photons to electromotive force (e.m.f.). A solar cell is an example of a photovoltaic device, which converts sunlight into electricity. In particular, solar cells are configured to convert the energy in the electromagnetic radiation from the sun to electrical energy.
Hydrogenated amorphous silicon based solar cells have shown promise in the art as a candidate for low cost solar cells, particularly with respect to semiconductor applications. Amorphous silicon is a potentially attractive material for photovoltaic devices, such as solar cells, due in part to its absorptivity, which thus allows production of thin film solar cells from this material. The substrate of such types of hydrogenated amorphous silicon based solar cells is often made of glass.
However, amorphous silicon degrades over time upon exposure to light. Thus, efficiencies are lost due to this degradation as the amount of light that may be converted to electricity is reduced. Thus, a problem associated with the effective application of such materials is light induced degradation of the amorphous silicon:hydrogen films, which often adversely affects the structure and stability of such devices thereby limiting the effective application and use of such amorphous silicon based devices as a widespread alternative energy source.
Accordingly, there exists a need for alternative constructions and method of producing photovoltaic devices, including solar cells, for applications such as semiconductor devices.